


Um, Hi?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ runs into an old coworker. Set between seasons 10 and 11.





	

“Henry, hold mommy’s hand.” JJ was finding that taking Henry to the store was getter harder. He was a curious little boy who liked to explore. Usually, it was fine. JJ, could keep up with him, or she used to be able to keep up with him. Now she was eight, almost nine, months pregnant. Which made everything harder. 

She felt Henry’s hand grab onto her’s, “Thank you. Now, we need to get coffee for your daddy.”

“Mommy, why don't you drink coffee anymore?” Henry asked her.

“It's not good for the baby.” 

“JJ?” JJ looked up and saw a person she hadn't seen in forever. 

“Elle?” The two awkwardly stared at each other. The two had never been close, but they did work together and Elle hadn’t left in the best way.  

JJ noticed that she looked the same and had barely aged. Also, she had a wedding ring on. “Wow, you're pregnant.”

“Um, yeah. Oh, this is my son Henry.” JJ gesture to Henry. “Henry, this mommy's old friend Elle. Can you say hi.”

Henry shyly waved, “Hi.”

“Hello, Henry.” Elle looked back at JJ. “I can't believe you're a mom. You were so young when I first meet you.” 

“I guess I was. How are you doing?”

“Good. Um, I kind of have a normal cookie cutter life now. Husband, two kids, and I have a dog.” Elle informed her. “Are you still at the BAU?” 

“I am, but I'm a profiler now.” 

“Really?” Elle seemed shocked. 

“Yeah.”

“This is weird.” Elle finally said.

“Yeah, this is a little weird.” JJ admitted.

“How’s everyone?” JJ could tell Elle was truly curious. 

“Good. Um, Hotch is still Hotch. Morgan, is actually in a very serious relationship. Reid is doing great. Garcia, has actually gotten a little crazier. She’s not as squeamish anymore.” JJ listed off the members of the team. 

“What about Gideon?” Elle asked. 

“Elle, he died.” JJ watched Elle’s expression change from shock to sadness. “I thought someone would have told you.”

“How long ago?” Elle’s voice sounded tight. JJ knew she was holding back tears.

“Almost a year ago.” JJ felt a tug on her sweater. She noticed Henry was starting to get bored. 

“Mommy, I hungry.”

“Okay, let’s check out and then we get home I’ll make you something to eat, okay?”

“Okay.”

JJ looked at Elle, “Sorry, but I’ve got to get him home before he starts to get grumpy. It was nice seeing you, Elle.” 

Elle smiled at her, “You too, JJ. Good luck with having that baby.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” 

With that the two went their separate ways.


End file.
